everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aelius de Apollo
Aelius Soleil Bolívar de Apollo, officially known as Aelius de Apollo on official documents, [he/him] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the current generation's Apollo (Cyprian de Apollo) from Aesop's Fables'' (in particular, ''The Imposter to The Oracle, The Crow and Mercury, and The Trees Under The Protection of The Gods). At the time of the Rebel Movement, Aelius is attending his Classic Year and currently rooms with no one, preferring to have a room to himself. Fully wanting his destiny, he willingly sides with the Royals not seeing anything wrong with it. Similar to quite a few Royals, he will do whatever he can to make sure he gets his role. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Madrid Spain, Aelius is the only son of commoner Graciana Bolívar and Cyprian Apollon, the current Apollo from Aesop's Fables. For the first few years of his life, Aelius was raised by his mother and only know about his father from what Graciana told him - yet never his name. Aelius lived a happy life with his mother, even not knowing or seeing his father. However, his happiness soon ended on his seventh birthday when Graciana was killed in front of him. A few days later, he was taken to the Madrid Orphanage, where he would stay until his eighth birthday. Moving to Grece A couple of days after his eighth birthday, Aelius was approached by a man named Cyprian Apollon, claiming he was his father. Aelius wasn't sure about his man who claimed to be his father. He made Cyprian prove to him he was his father first. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits * Very much the stereotype of "upper classmate" and "jock", plus a few bullying times. * Passionate about wolves - a bit insane over them. ** He is a walking encyclopedia on wolves and canines. * He has a mixture of a strained and close relationship with his father, for the first seven years of his life, he didn't know anything about his father. ** When he was eight, his father came and picked him up from the Madrid Orphanage and took him to Greece. * TBC Physical Appearance Aelius is said to be an exact copy of his father, including the golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. He also inherited his late mother's Spanish features, including skin tone. Hobbies & Interests Powers & Abilities Like many of the past Apollos, Aelius has inherited the ability to use solar magic, sun-related magic. Powers Skillset * Multilingualism: Aelius is able to speak fluently in Spanish, Greek, and English. He tends to curse in Spanish, his native tongue. Fairy Tale - An Imposter to the Oracle How the Story Goes : Main article: An Imposter to the Oracle and Apollo's Fables There was a certain bantering droll that took a journey to Delphos, a purpose to try if he could put a trick upon Apollo. He carry’d a sparrow in his hand under his coat, and told the god, I have somewhat in my hand, says he, is it dead or living? If the oracle should say ’twas dead, he could shew it alive; if living, ’twas but squeezing it, and then ’twas dead. Now he that saw the malice of his heart gave him this answer: It shall e’en be which of the two you please; for ’tis in your choice to have it either the one or the other. Moral: Presumption leades people to infidelity in a trace, and so by insensible degrees to atheism: for when men have once cast off a reverence for religion, they are come within one step of laughing at it. How Does Aelius Come Into It? Aelius is the son of the current Apollo, Cyprian Apollon, and as his only son, is the heir. Aelius lived with his mother for the first seven years of his life before his father came into the picture. Opinions on Destiny TBA Education Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Creative Writing Period 2: Grimmanastics Period 3: Beast Care and Training Period 4: Chemythstry Period 5: Mythology Period 6: Wooing 101 Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * His full name is Aelius Soleil Bolívar-de Apollo. ** The name Aelius is a Roman family name derived from the Greek word, meaning "sun". ** The name Soleil is of French origin and means "sun". This name was chosen by his mother, and Aelius holds the name dear to his heart. The name also derives from "Sol", which is Spanish for "Sun". ** The surname Bolívar is of Spanish origin. ** The surname de Apollo comes from the translation of "de Apolo" translated into "from Apollo" * His Mirror Blog name is @SolarWolf. He's really popular on the MirrorNet and is known for Vlogging about his Wolf Pack. Apollonia starred since she was a year old. * He is Spanish-Greek, his mother was Spanish and his father is Greek. He has a heavy Spanish accent, despite having lived in Greece for the past eleven years. * His wolves are based on Apollo's signature animal, one of them being the wolf. * Aelius doesn't like celebrating his birthday as his mother died on the same day. All he sees his birthday is a day of mourning, not celebrating. Each year on his birthday, Aelius goes to Madrid to visit his mother's grave and just talk to her. Apollonia always goes with him. * Even though he's lived in Greece more, Aelius is closer to his Spanish culture than Greek. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-ocs/apollo-aelius-s-apollo/ Aelius's Pinterest] * Aelius was heavily inspired by Apollo from the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan. * Aelius was originally going to be female and named "Nova", but was changed to bring in more males into Shadows' fandom. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:An Imposter to The Oracle Category:The Crow and Mercury Category:The Trees Under The Protection of The Gods Category:Greek Category:Spanish Category:Pansexual